naruto and sora legends of the keyblade and users
by highstar
Summary: naruto's world has been taken by the heartless but for some reason his didn't fall apart. as sora rescued him from his now darken world sora discovers naruto is a keybearer with the blood of one of the first keybearers. The two begin there adventure to save naruto's world but how hard is this going to be and where is the galaxies is madara uchiha or better known tobi?


**Hello this is the start of my new kingdom hearts and naruto crossover fanfiction sorry if it feels rushed or short I wanted to get this first part done.**  
**I chose to do this because just having my naruto heart of hearts lost memorys can only go by one story line and I want variety. **  
**just warning you the girl sora always is trying to find I had trouble remembering her name.**  
disclamier **I do not own kingdom hearts or naruto.**

* * *

A loud voice was heard as the hatch door to the sleeping bunker of the ship came swinging open waking sora from his sleep startling him, sora looked to the open hatched door to see goofy with a panicked look on his face.

"Sora you have to see this hurry!"

At once the keybearer jumped from his top bunk nearly hitting the lamp and the ceiling as he landed on the ground and ran to goofy on the other side of the hatched door, goofy closed it behind them and ran ahead of sora leading him to the cockpit of the ship where Donald was currently staring out the window into the black reaches of space right after putting the gummi ship to a stop. Before he was at the window he heard the hatch door to the cockpit open as riku and kairi came running as well to the window. Sora was the last one to see out of it confused by what was happening until he saw out the window, a world was being covered by a black fog quickly engulfing it in darkness, everyone knew what was happening a world was being destroyed by the heartless they had seen the stars of worlds go out and heard of worlds being destroyed but they never once saw a world being destroyed right on the outside before and they all knew it was too late the world would crumble apart at any second.

They all stood there gasping but suddenly something began to happen that they never could expect instead of the world crumbling into darkness and being destroyed they saw that the darkness was lit more as if it was fading away but stopped then they heard the sound of a lock oh most perfectly the same as when sora locked away a worlds heart. Then all change to the world stopped, they all stood there looking at the world for a few minutes but saw no further change to the world.

"Hey your all seeing this right, why isn't that world falling apart if it's been consumed by the heartless shouldn't it be?"

Sora looked up at riku completely agreeing.

"Yeah this weird why isn't it we all know what happens when the heartless take over a world."

"Garsh do ya think we should check it out?"

"A world consumed by darkness that does not fall apart, I don't know if any of us should go down there it may be too dangerous but it is strange."

"What if there are people still down in that world with their hearts untouched by heartless we should at least see."

"I agree with kairi we should at least see come on Donald can we go is it meddling if we do the world is already taken by the heartless?"

Donald thought about it. "Well there's nothing in the book that says anything about a world already taken by the heartless, only for a little while."

Sora jumped in the air for joy while Donald was still unsure. The gummi ship landed on the ground and what seemed to be a forest or of what was left of a forest. Kairi looked out the window and gasped at what was once a forest. Every tree of the forest was withered and leafless the trunks of the trees were black as midnight or dark gray, there was a dark black fog stretching throughout the forest with not a single sound from it the ground was dark purple and the grass was crimson red without any light in there being, the plants where either light gray, a darkish pink red or very dark blue but all of them were withered. The sky was green and black with an ominous feeling of dread and despair with the movements of storm clouds with red orange lightning scattering along the sky, she looked a little to see a village appearing to be in ruin and a field similar to a graveyard.

Riku walked over to her feeling deeply angered by the sight. "What happened to this world?"

"Whatever happened must have been bad." Sora looked at Donald and goofy. "Hey aren't you guys coming with."

"No way, sorry sora but."

"Sorry sora but somebody's has to watch the ship if we need go soon."

"Alright then I'll see you later then."

Sora, ruki and kairi walked out the door and made their way to the village, they stopped before going in and saw a sign with a marking on it hanging down held up by the other end, the doors to the village weren't fully open and where almost completely shut. The three of them pushed hard against the right door barely able to make it move anymore than it already was but the only thing that they noticed happening was their faces turning red from the effort and their strength beginning to fade. Sora began to get flashbacks of when he tried to move the box in Olympus coliseum. They finally heard the sound of creaking as the door began to get a little momentum and slowly opened up, sora and riku grunted in victory as they began to push harder now opening the large gate, as the door creaked open a few feet more the trio fell to their knees panting for air. Sora was the first to get on his knees again and looked in front of him gazing at the village.

The first thing that sora saw was a mountain straight ahead of him on the other side of the village with five heads carved into it with extreme detail and still in fine shape even though the world had fallen into darkness, the next thing he noticed was the large ditch in the ground longer than a mile across and probably give or take more or half a mile deep and filled with buildings in ruin and yet still under construction but had been only ruined most likely by the heartless or nobodies, there was a large staircase going down to the bottom of the ditch but stopped every now and then to become flat and section off into more roads then continue going down.

Riku got to his feet and helped kairi up, he walked to sora's left side and only asked one question. "For a world that's been taken over by heartless there doesn't seem to be any sign of them I haven't seen one not to mention any nobodies."

"Yeah its strange, when I fought Ansem's heartless in that world made by the heartless it was crawling with them."

"Maybe the heartless don't stay in worlds they take over maybe if a world somehow sticks around like this one they leave it alone."

"When you think about it, in a way that seems pretty waist full to take over a world and have it stick around and just leave like that just doesn't seem very smart even for a heartless."

"Yeah pretty dumb if you ask me."

"Uh sora riku what is that on the mountain!"

The two boys looked up towards the top of the mountain and were blown away by what they saw, climbing up from the back of the mountain was a large figure covered in a cloud of darkness and black fire with eyes like glowing crimson fire and amber colored pupils and moving on four legs, the creatures body was gigantic but slim by giant standards with an agile shaped form, the front two paws were more like hands with long claws, the creature had long pointed ears and a long snout with the appearance of a beast showing its teeth and long fangs, at the end of the beast was a barrage of tails sora counted nine then saw that overall the beast appeared to be a fox.

The beast laid on the top of the mountain and hung its left arm over the second face on the mountain and laid its tails cross the right side of the last face, the fox turned its head towards the trio staring at them as it laid its head down continuing to watch them, the three felt their hearts begin to beat faster as the stare of the beast froze them in place.

"Sora please tell me that thing isn't looking at us."

"Sora, riku heartless behind us!"

The two looked behind them to see black shadow holes popping up all around the outside of the gate as small black bug like shadows flooded out of them accompanied by round floating ones with devious smiles with three strands coming out there sides, two on the top that kind of appeared to by horns or ears and one on the bottom that was like a tail and also large fat ones with stubby feet and long large arms with a stubby head.

Sora and riku summoned there keyblades and stood ready to charge, the bug heartless stormed in first followed by the ball shaped ones and large fat ones, sora used his gravity spell as a large black orb appeared above a large number of the small heartless and one ball like one and crushed them flat under it making the heartless appear to look like floor mats as the small ones faded from existence while the ball one came back into shape and headed to sora, sora ran on the right and riku ran on the left, sora swung his keyblade across a few of the smaller heartless quickly three times and jumped towards the ball shaped one he crushed and swung at him it the air each time slamming down on its face boosting himself up as he swung across fighting more of the heartless floating in the air doing the same trick as he fought in the air, riku swung his keyblade at a small heartless taking it out in one hit and began plowing his way through them he jumped on the head of one of the floating ones and slammed his keyblade down on the back as the heartless was shot back to the ground taking more smaller heartless out while at the same time riku propelled himself through the air and began spinning in the air swinging his keyblade four times at two other floating heartless taking them out as he landed on his feet and ran to a fat heartless he jumped up the heartless in front of it along its stomach and landed on the ground behind it riku quickly swung his keyblade four times against the heartlesses back and finished off it with a fire spell propelling it forward crushing the heartless in front of it.

As the two fought the heartless the heartless began to retreat back into the shadow pits and disappear into nothing. The trio stared blankly at the pits of darkness disappearing one by one until they had all vanished. The trio grouped together and began to talk about going further, they decided to head further down into the village facing heartless as the continued heading down noticing the heartless fighting harder and harder as they made their way down to the center of the village.

"Sora did you notice how hard the heartless were fighting us I think they want us to stay away from whatever it is we are heading to."

"Yeah they really are pulling out the stops aren't they."

That was when they saw it or him to be exact there laying on the ground was a boy who appeared to be a teenager, he had blond hair and pale skin with what looked like whiskers on his cheeks, he wore orange pants and a orange shirt with a black lining on the shoulders and down the front of his stomach and black shoes, he looked unconscious but what really surprised everyone was that on his right side was a keyblade, the keyblade had a brown leather handle with a guard around it like sora's but his was round and orange, the rod of the keyblade was long and orange and also thick, the blade of the keyblade had nine teeth in the front shaped like the blade of a kuni and a extra blade was in the front curved like a sickle. The three ran towards him agreeing that they would take him with them, riku threw him on his back and the three began to leave but suddenly a flood of heartless appeared behind them as they began running to the gummi ship dodging heartless on every corner making it only barley to the gummi ship as Donald hit the ignition and blasted off the ground as a swarm of heartless gathered under them as far as the eye could see, they shot out of the world as Donald began to breath rapidly and fly the gummi ship away.

"Garsh who would have thunk a keyblade user like sora would be there."

"yeah guess we'll have to explain things to him when he gets up."

* * *

**Sorry if this felt short but the next part of the story is going to be longer and better stay tuned to the next part.**  
**Please leave a review and I'll see you later.**


End file.
